This ongoing program involves the collaboration of eight laboratory units of The Rockefeller University in predoctoral and postdoctoral training in virology, viral oncology, and cell regulation. Each laboratory has one or two faculty members who serve as preceptors for 1 to 20 postdoctoral fellows and 0 to 5 graduate students. With the addition of laboratories in which paraneoplastic neurologic diseases, HTLV and HIV, and phage recombination are investigated, the program includes a broad spectrum of studies designed to understand the basic mechanisms of virus replication, virus-induced transformation, cytokine function, signal transduction, and the regulation of transcription and other cellular processes. The combined faculty has expertise in the biochemistry of nucleic acids and proteins, the genetics of viruses and cells, and immunology. Research at the laboratory bench will be the primary emphasis of the training program. Courses and discussion groups in virology viral oncology, cell biology, biochemistry, and gene expression will be conducted by the staffs of the participating laboratories. In addition to a series of seminars given by invited speakers who will also meet with the trainees and discuss their research, there will also be laboratory research meetings and journal clubs that will provide important training opportunities. The University's excellent academic program and frequent lectures by distinguished visiting scientists in a wide variety of fields will also be available to the trainees. Predoctoral trainees will be drawn from students admitted to the University Ph.D. program. Selection of 5 trainees will be made jointly by the program director and the Dean of Graduate Studies. Postdoctoral trainees will be recent Ph.D.s in the biomedical sciences or M.D.s interested in research. The primary training facilities will be the laboratories of the eight participating units, each of which is well designed and equipped for the proposed research training. Other special facilities, such as for electron microscopy, synthesis of oligonucleotides and polypeptides, micro-sequencing of proteins, biohazard containment, and animal research, are available.